Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric sunshade and sunroof structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a one-motor electric sunshade and sunroof structure in which a sunshade and a sunroof glass may be opened or closed in a unified manner by using a one drive motor, thereby remarkably reducing production costs and a weight of a vehicle body, and greatly improving use convenience for a consumer.
Description of Related Art
An opening may be formed in a roof panel (ceiling portion) of a vehicle in order to discharge air in the vehicle to the outside or allow outside air to flow into the vehicle, and a sunroof glass is typically installed to be open-able and closeable in the opening.
That is, various types of frames including mechanism rails are installed on the roof panel, and the sunroof glass is vertically tilted up and down on the frame, or slides in a front and rear direction.
Recently, a panoramic sunroof, in which most of the roof panel is manufactured as the sunroof glass and a part of the roof panel is selectively opened and closed, is widely used for the purpose of providing clear openness and an excellent aesthetic appearance, and a driver may have a larger amount of sunlight through the panoramic sunroof.
Meanwhile, the sunroof glass is typically made of a transparent material, so that a direct beam is transmitted into the vehicle as it is, and thus, a sunshade is installed at a lower side of the sunroof glass so as to be slidable in the front and rear direction.
The sunshade is utilized for various purposes such as preventing a temperature in the vehicle from being increased in the summer, preventing the vehicle from being covered with frost in the winter, and preventing light blindness of a driver, and has a structure that may be opened and closed by a user as necessary at any time.
However, there is a problem in that the sunroof glass and the sunshade in the related art slide in the front and rear direction by two different drive motors, respectively, which causes increases in production costs for a vehicle and a weight of a vehicle body, and causes a head lining to have an excessive depth, so that headroom in the rear of the vehicle becomes poor.
In some cases, a method has been used of operating only the sunroof glass, between the sunroof glass and the sunshade in the related art, by using one drive motor, and sliding the sunshade manually, but this method also has a problem in that convenience of use for a consumer deteriorates.
Therefore, a need for a sunroof structure in which both of the sunroof glass and the sunshade are electrically operated by one drive motor has gradually increased in the art in order to reduce production costs and improve convenience for a user.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.